since third year
by hydi cullen-inlovewith Draco M
Summary: ONE-SHOT.I was pulled up against his chest,his hand sliding over my breasts,squeezing roughly.He ripped my newly bought panties from under my school skirt off of me.Without hesitating he plunged three fingers into my dripping wet core.


**Summery: What if Hermione was a friend of the Slytherins? And secretly dating Draco with only the Slytherins knowing? How would Harry and Ron react if or when they find out.**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Draco/Hermione**

**One-shot.**

**HPOV. (Hermione.)**

It was two weeks into our 6th year at Hogwarts and already there had been more brawls between the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's then there are muggles.

Namely between my two best friends and a few selective Slytherin's. meaning Draco Malfoy, Blasé Zabbine, Crabb and Goyle. And guess what they were going at it. Again.

"Shove off Malfoy you stupid git." Ron spluttered.

"How original. You've said that to me at least five times in the last what four minutes? Get some new insults you fucking blood traitor. " Malfoy shot back.

They were nose to nose, Blasé, twiddle dumb and twiddle Dee backing Malfoy up as Harry was Ron.

Ron's face was on fire and was getting even redder as he saw how cool and calm Malfoy was.

I knew this was about to get 'magical' as they always did. I steeped in between the two of them, pushing them apart.

"How about both of you just shut the fuck up and move the heck away from each other!" I practically screamed at them.

Malfoy stepped away and turned on his heels all the Slytherin's fallowing after him.

I turned back to Ron and Harry.

Harry's face was contorted with Surprise and Ron's was drained of colour, totally shocked.

"What?" I questioned them, even though I new what they were thinking.

"Malfoy." Ron said pointing In the direction he went.

"What about Malfoy Ron?"

"Well Hermione it's just that, they did what you told them without a word or insult, they didn't even call you a mudblood." Harry said.

"So what do they need to be rude all the time? People can't grow and mature? Is that it?"

"No Hermione…" but I was already halfway down the corridor.

I was fuming. So damn mad at them. What do they need a reason to be civil?

I was turning the corner when I was grabbed from behind and pulled inside a portrait.

I was pulled up against his chest, his hand sliding over my breasts, squeezing roughly. His hot breath on my neck and his platinum blond hair touching my forehead. One hand stayed playing with my breasts while the other cupped my womanhood almost painfully.

He ripped my newly bought panties from under my school skirt off of me. Without hesitating he plunged three fingers into my dripping wet core. I cried out in pleasure pushing myself against him more.

He pumped in and out harder, faster. In no time at I'll I came screaming as I came down from my natural high.

"Draco." I said breathlessly.

"Mmm, Hermione."

"You do realize you cost me a fortune in panties considering every day you rip an new pair." I said turning around folding myself into him, his arms wrapping around me. I could feel him smirking.

"Well if you would go without them like I keep telling you that wouldn't happen, better access."

I playfully hit his arm.

"I'll think about it."

"Come on lets go down to the Slytherin dorm."

"Lets."

We fell out of the portrait and walked arm in arm towards the dungeons.

He snaked his arm around my waist pulling me to his side. He kissed my forehead, I buried my face in his chest slipping my arms around his waist.

"I love you." He whispered to me.

I smiled, I'm so lucky to have him. Sappy I know but I really meant it.

"I love you too Draco."

"I'm sorry about the ting with Potter back there."

"It's fine, though could you be a dear and be meaner to me."

I could feel the smirk that was evident on his face.

"Oh so you like it when I'm a dick? Turns you on doesn't it."

"Maybe a little. But the real reason is Harry and Ron are starting to get suspicious. Your to nice, I mean when I told you to go you went without a word. And then there's the whole you not calling me a mudblood anymore." I finished.

I heard him sigh.

"Fine but I won't call you a mudblood, I won't."

"Good."

We walked down the dungeon steps in a comfortable silence. In a few moments we pulled up at the Slytherin portrait. The portrait was of a sinister looking woman with jet black hair, cold gray eyes and about the thickest layer of black eyeliner I have ever seen, and trust me I like my eyes dark but this was out of control. But even with that amount of make-up she was one of the prettiest woman I have ever seen.

She smiled a welcome at Draco and I.

"Password?" She asked.

"Fuck the rest, we roll with the best."

The portrait swung open and let us in.

"What the hell kind of password is that?" I Said to him with an amused expression on my face.

Draco shrugged his shoulders as we walked into the common room.

"Blasé picked it." He said as if that explained it all.

I shook my head but didn't say anything.

He plonked down onto one of the couches pulling me onto his lap.

"Hey Draco, Hermione what's up?" Blasé \said as he sat down next to us.

"Hey." I said back.

Draco acknowledged him then started to kiss my neck leaving several hickies.

That would be hard to explain to Harry and Ron.

Pansy entered the room and danced over to us.

"Hermione!" She yelled.

"Pansy!" I leaped off Dracos lap, earning a annoyed growl and ran over to meet Pansy. We embraced each other practically jumping up and down.

Pansy and I had become extremely close along with the other Slytherin girls and did everything together, well when we weren't in public.

We pulled apart and started to talk.

"Okay so this weekend we are going into town to shop. And no guys." She said looking pointedly at Draco and Blasé.

Pansy and Blasé started dating a while back.

"Defiantly I so need some new clothes I have nothing."

"Me neither, we will go to all the best stores and what's the muggle saying you said to me? Oh yeah shop till me drop!"

I laughed. Pansy and I had spent numerous evenings in the room of requirement watch muggle movies.

"One problem though, what if the wrong people see us?"

She thought for a moment before answering,

"Fuck 'em." She said with a determined stance.

"Okay then."

We moved back towards the boys still chatting away. Draco pulled me almost roughly back onto his lap, attacking my lips. I returned the kiss back forcefully, pushing myself closer to him.

"Jeeze guys get a room!" Blasé boomed.

Draco smirked as I pulled back. I turned my head and looked at Blasé with Pansy on his lap, kissing his neck.

"We will when you do." I said.

"Touché."

A few Slytherins were waling by when they saw us.

"Hey Hermione." They greeted me.

When Draco and I started dating things between the Slytherin's and I were awkward and forced but after a while things got comfortable and we all became friends.

"Hey guys." I said back.

They sat down on the chairs and we all started talking.

"So this Saturday Slytherin vs. Gryffindor." Crabb sneered the last word but then sent an apologetic glance to me. that's what happened, every time they said something about Gryffindor, My friends or Muggles they wouldn't include me in that category. Well that and if they said anything remotely insulting to me Draco would most likely kill them. To them I was practically a Slytherin.

"You coming?" Millicent asked me.

"Yep."

"But you'll be cheering for Gryffindor?"

"Verbally yes mentally I'll be cheering for Slytherin." I said looking down at Draco. I knew he hated that a sat with the Gryffindor's, I would be welcomed with his house but I couldn't do that.

I kissed him lightly on the lips and looked meaningfully at his dorm room.

Without more incentive Draco grabbed me and we practically ran into his room with the rest of the guys laughing behind us.

As soon as the door closed Draco slammed me up against it. Immediately groping my breasts.

I slipped my tongue into his mouth as I pushed him towards his bed.

I fell on top of him straddling his waist. I pulled my top over my head revealing my lacey, emerald green bra. Draco growled and attacked my chest. I ripped his shirt from his body. I trailed my hands down his chiseled chest stopping at his belt, undoing it.

I flung hid pants onto the floor as he flipped us over so he was straddling me.

He pulled my pants down and through them on the floor looking hungrily at my matching panties.

he ripped them off along with my bra and plunged into me.

I moaned as pleasure coursed through my body. He moved in and out roughly.

"Harder Draco…Faster…" I panted.

He complied swiftly. I cried out as I came. I never could hold on long when I was with Draco. He came shortly after me, collapsing on top of me.

He rolled over pulling me to his side. With one hand he pulled a blanket over us while the other was securely around me.

He kissed my forehead as I snuggled closer to him.

"Sleep Hermione, we have the game tomorrow. And I'll let you cheer for the Gryffindors but when the game is over I want you in the dungeons win or lose."

"Okay Draco, goodnight. Love you." I whispered.

"I love you too."

BANG, BANG, BANG.

I groaned and sat up taking the sheet, pressing it against my breasts. I looked over to Draco who was sitting up as well.

Bang, Bang.

"What the fuck is that?" I asked.

"That, my dear, is a bunch of angry Slytherins."

When he saw my confused face he continued,

"We locked the door that night. They couldn't get in."

"Oh." I said.

There was more banging and then suddenly it stopped.

The door exploded open reveling several annoyed Slytherin boys. Though their annoyance quickly turned into ogling stares when they saw me, in bed, naked, with a very thin see-through sheet barely covering my breasts.

They didn't say anything as their eyes roamed my body, obviously seeing every inch.

Draco pulled me behind him shielding me from their stares.

He growled and glared at them. The phrase 'if looks could ill' ran through my mind.

"Get. Out. Now." He seethed.

The turned to leave but Draco's voice stopped them.

"If I ever see anyone of you stare at anything other then Hermione's face even for a second I will make you plead for me to kill you. She is mine, if you even think about what you just saw I will murder you." His voice was so threatening you could tell he wouldn't hesitate to comply with what he just said.

The boys ran for their lives, the last one closing the door behind him.

"Thanks Drake." I said kissing his neck.

"You are mine Hermione, never forget that." He said I think to reassure himself rather than me.

I pulled his face close to mind.

"I belong to you Draco." I kissed him softly, lovingly. "And you. Are. Mine." I added possessively.

He smirked, nodded and pulled us both out of the bed.

"Come on, we should shower then I have to go find Harry and Ron because I'm sure they noticed I didn't come back to our common room." I said with slight annoyance because I knew they were looking for me this very moment."

After our shower together and another round of sex I left the Slytherin common room shouting good buys to everyone, including a few guys how looked now where but my face. I knew they wouldn't even risk thinking about me, so everything would go on as normal. They respected Draco but mostly the were afraid of Draco.

I was halfway to the great hall when I was tackled with questions from nun other then my two 'best friends'.

"Where have you been?"

"What were you doing?"

"Why didn't you came back last night?"

"Who were you with?"

"Why didn't you tell us? We were worried sick!"

On and on and on they went.

"Guys, guys, guys. Slow down." I screamed over their river of questions.

"Well, answer us." Ron demanded.

"No."

"What?" They asked at the same time.

"I said no. I don't have to explain myself to you, it is nun of you concern where I was or who I was with." I walked past them without another word. I knew they would still ask me considering they were about two centimeters away fallowing me.

We walked into the great hall and they kept shooting questions at me. I could feel my anger rising about to explode.

I rounded on them.

"OH WOULD YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP!" I screamed.

Immediately everyone's attention was on us, including a whole bunch of worried snakes.

Harry and Ron were stunned, stock still. Un till,

"WHAT THE FUCK HERMIONE? WE WERE JUST WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" Ron yelled back.

"IT'S NUN OF YOUR BUSINESS WHAT I BLOODY WELL DO!"

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Ron, again, yelled.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" I turned without a word and stormed out of the great hall.

I ran down to the Slytherin change rooms waiting for them to come.

I put my head in my hands and sat.

I didn't have to wait long before they power walked in. I could hear everyone filling the stands and they couldn't look to eager.

Draco ran over to me as soon as he was inside and everyone excused themselves into the other room giving us privacy.

He pulled me into his arms and kissed my forehead.

"What happened?" He said softly.

"Nothing they were just pissing me off." I said angrily.

Draco laughed and pulled my face up to his, kissing me passionately.

"I need to tell them."

"I know honey. After the game." He said. "Do you want me there?"

"No it will be easier this way, plus they will want to murder you." He kissed me again before he went to change and I went out to find a seat."AND THERE OFF!" Boomed the commentator.

The game was intense. The stands were roaring for their team hoping that Slytherin would lose, again.

"AND IT LOOKS LIKE THE TWO SEEKERS HAVE SEEN THE SNITCH!" The commentator screamed.

"AND IT LOOKS LIKE…Draco Malfoy has caught the snitch, Slytherin has won."

Slytherins roared and cheered while I screamed on the inside.

I ran down to the field were the Slytherins were crowded in triumph while the Gryffindors were crowded in defeat.

What a better way to let my relation ship known? I thought.

I walked straight past the suddenly confused Gryffindors and over to the snakes.

I pulled on Draco's arm un till he faced me.

"What are you doing?" He hissed looking over to the lions. I looked too and the were walking over to us, properly thinking I was going to hex him.

It's now or never Hermione.

I pulled Draco to me and crushed my lips to his.

The Slytherins cheered louder, wolf whistling and clapping.

Draco wrapped his arms around my waist when I pulled back.

I turned around so now he was holding me from behind, never letting go.

The Gryffindors were silent, shocked.

Before they could react I started to explain.

"Draco and I have been dating since the day after I hit him in third year. All the Slytherins knew a week after it started and have accepted it. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I hope you will accept it because nothing you say will change my mind."

They were all waiting for Harry and Ron to say something before they reacted.

"I get it but I don't accept it, yet." Harry said with his poker face on.

Ron looked hurt. I knew he like me so this was a big blow.

"How could you lie to us all that time? Were we not good enough for you so you run to the fucking Slytherins? You knew I liked you and yet you didn't say anything just strung me along. I hate you! You good for nothing, filthy mudblood!" Ron hissed at me.

Before I could react Ron was on the ground as curse after cures hit him from various of my snakelike friends.

When the stopped Draco let go of me and slowly walked over to Ron. No-one dared move or stop him. The murderous expression on his face told everyone to stay the hell away.

He picked Ron up by the collar and low and filled with dark anger.

"If I ever hear you say anything like that to my girlfriend ever again I'll have you begging for death." He pushed Ron back and punched him in the jaw, knocking him unconscious.

Draco walked back to us, slipping his arm around my waist as we all walked back towards the Slytherin common room. Leaving the Gryffindors huddled around an unconscious redhead.

I woke up in Draco's arms hung over the next day. We had partied till four in the morning after the match.

"Come on honey, let go to breakfast, I need some major hang over food before Pansy and I go into Hogsmeade."

"Okay." He mumbled tumbling out of bed.

I giggled then started to dress.

Blasé and Pansy walked a few steps in front of Draco and I.

The great hall doors swung open as we walked in.

Every head turned towards us, staring. We walked straight over to the Slytherin table, sitting down close to one another.

I didn't give a second look to Harry and Ron. I knew I time Harry and I would be friends again but Ron and I were finished.

I kissed Draco on the lips earning whispers and a few giggles from other tables but then harsh hisses and complaints from a certain red one.

I ignored them and focused on my new friends.

"So Pansy shop till we drop?"

"Hell yeah!" She said way to loud.

I laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Come on Draco and Blasé hurry up we want to leave." I said.

"Were not shopping." Blasé said.

"No put someone needs to hold our bags." Pansy giggled.

They both groaned.

"Oh hush up." I said kissing Draco again.

"Lets go." Said Pansy.

"Hell yeah!" I said way to loudly.

**so did you like it? please review and tell me what you think  
soz there might be a few mistakes...  
REVIEW!**


End file.
